Problem: Convert the angle 3.53 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $3.53 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $202^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)